Let It Go
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: (just another little Ninjago oneshot haha stop me)


**Great to meetchyall, I am Gommie and welcome to "LET IT GOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Yeah, this oneshot definitely has something to with the Frozen song "Let It Go" lol. Just a little drabble-thingy I came up with just this morning.**

 **Please enjoy this, guys!**

 **It takes place when Zane runs away in the second episode, "Home."**

 **This is gonna be the only AN, so ciaooooooooooo!**

-/

Zane was rarely stressed, and that was a fact.

He let out a loud yell, falling backwards onto his dragon who still freestyled through the air, his large icy-blue wings beating off the wind.

Too many things had happened in the past 24 hours. First bringing up the fact that he was alone (family-wise), then pretty much being humiliated for wearing the _only_ apron they had that was clean, after that for following a 'cuckoo' bird that was his new (and perhaps only) friend, and now, their home was gone because of him.

To say he felt guilty was an understatement.

Shard let out a gentle roar, awakening Zane from his slumber of thoughts.

"Yes, Shard?"

Rumble-roar.

"I am fine, Shard. There is no need to worry about me. Just feeling a little down, is all."

Another gentle roar.

"Okay, we can land for a little bit, but it would be best if we took off as soon as you rested up. I am not planning to keep away forever." Zane launched himself back upright and let out a sigh as he landed the ice dragon. He noticed that they were now perched on the top of a cold, snowy mountain, which was odd for just being in southern Ninjago. Swinging his left leg over the saddle, Zane easily slid off the dragon's ice blue scales and the snow crunched under his feet as he swiftly landed. The blond stood and looked around. He couldn't find any big landmarks to know where Shard had taken him- it was like an alternate reality, like the Underworld. (Since Shard could go between the real world and the Underworld, Zane presumed it must've been possible to go between realities in general… this place must've been an opposite reality or something…)

Suddenly, there was a coughing sound in the distance. Alert, Zane looked in the direction he felt there was a presence. Instead of a (quite possibly) dying female (as the cough had sounded), there was a light glowing figure in the distance. Suddenly, it was gone as the snow coming down picked up with the wind. Zane thought he was seeing things and merely let it go, shaking his head as he turned back around to pet Shard, lulling the dragon to sleep easily.

"Hello, Zane." Zane whirled around, ready to attack whoever it was that had snuck up on him (because come on- ninja instincts) only to find it was a woman who looked older than he. She had platinum blonde hair that seemed to glow and icy blue eyes that seemed to sparkle-

Well, now that Zane has seen her, she seemed to be mostly blue, like she was a ghost.

"Are you a ghost?" Gee, Zane, be rude to the pretty woman who may be offering to help you, huh?

"In a way, you can say." The woman giggled, and Zane noticed more color came to her features as the snow continued to fall around them. She turned out to be wearing a crystal-blue dress that was transparent at the shoulder and had a right knee-high slit. She also had flats and a transparent blue cape behind her that spread into the snow. Although she was sitting on the snow on nearly what seemed to be the peak of a very cold and snowy mountain, she didn't seem fazed at all. The woman pretty much carried herself like she was a queen- but for all Zane knew, she could have been one, so he wasn't quite one to judge. "I'm more a hallucination. A good one too." The woman walked a little aways from Zane. "Come, have a seat." she stated, graciously lowering herself to the ground. Zane glanced back at Shard, noticing the dragon was still deep in his slumber.

"Well, I'm not going to be straying too far… hopefully." Zane told himself under his breath, before going to join the mysterious woman. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Zane decided to speak. "Who are you?" He blurted, looking at the woman. Admittedly, for someone so… queenly, she seemed so young.

"I'm Eliza. I once was the queen of a small kingdom known as Alicelle." The woman, who Zane now knew as Eliza, smiled sorrowfully up at him. "I'm your mother, yet I'm not, really. The reason why, well, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"You're my mother?" Zane raised an eyebrow, looking at her now. He realized that he looked a lot like her, his mother. With the platinum blond hair to the icy blue eyes… but if she was queen of Arendelle? No, wait, it was Alicelle-

Off topic, buddy, get back on board.

So anyways, if she was the queen of Alicelle, and she was dead… then would that somehow make him prince? I mean, yeah, he was only 17 as of that moment, but still.

"No, don't worry, my sister is watching over the kingdom as we speak. She has some children than can take over when my sister retires." It was like the woman- no, his mother- had read his mind exactly. Ah, well, she was a hallucination, so Zane didn't stay on the matter too much.

"But is it not law to have the children of the eldest-"

"Do not worry about that, Zane. You have your brothers, sister, and Sensei to stay with." Eliza motioned into the distance off the mountain, as if showing him what was right in front of him.

"I always thought I was an orphan.. Why are you showing up just now?"

"You forgot I'm just a hallucination, Zane. You aren't an orphan- you still have yet to find your father, of course."

"My father's alive?"

"As much as you are." Eliza reassured, placing a hand on his arm. Zane looked down at the arm, truly longing to have her alive. To feel her love all the time when he needed her, because a mother's touch is all that a child could ever need in life. "Zane, your friends regret making you run off like that. They want you back now more than ever. They need you."

"I plan to soon, of course, but how can I face them under some makeshift tarp when I'm the one who got our home destroyed." Zane sighs, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them there.

"But you successfully disarmed a hideout, even though it meant sacrificing your own home." Eliza attempted to look into her son's eyes, the same eyes they shared, but he wouldn't budge. "You have to let it go, Zane." The older woman gave him a gentle smile.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight…"_ She began softly.

At the beginning, Zane perked up a little, looking to Eliza, who stood to her feet. " _Not a footprint to be seen.."_ She continued, covering up the footprints with her own ice magic. " _A kingdom of isolation,_ " she paused, holding out a hand to help Zane up. " _And it looks like I'm the queen._ " She motioned to herself.

Zane took the outstretched hand and smiled when she continued to sing.

" _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_ " she twirled her arm above her head, and the wind picked up a little, along with the snow.

" _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried..._ " Zane took over from there, glancing at Eliza, who nodded with a proud grin on her face.

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see,_ "

" _Be the good boy you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…_ " Eliza took over, giving him a teasing smile and that wiggly finger when someone is blaming you for something. She then shrugged. " _Well, now they know!_ ~" She stepped away, conjuring snowflakes into the air.

" _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door!_ "

" _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on,_ " Zane took over after his mother sang her part.

" _The cold never bothered me anyway!_ " The two continued in unison.

" _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all!_ " Zane went on, his mother behind him as the snow began coming from his fingers. Was this what his true potential felt like? To feel… free? A wide grin on his face and all the stress just washing off of him, he went on, continuing the lullaby that was still stuck in his head after all those years.

" _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me…_

 _I'm free!_ " He slid down the mountain a bit, laughing as he began to _truly_ have fun in what seemed like the first time in forever.

" _Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on!_ " Zane continued using his newfound powers to make whatever his imagination came to. Man, he couldn't _wait_ to tell Sensei about his true potential!

" _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm always coming back,_

 _But the past is in the past!_ "

" _Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect boy is gone!_ "

" _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on,_ " He closed his eyes, whispering out the final lines.

" _The cold never bothered me anyways…_ " He opened his eyes to look around and found himself no longer atop a cold, snowy mountain but instead on the deck of a ship? The wind intesity wasn't the same, but it was strong enough to drift some dust to him, helping the smart-strange-one realize he wasn't in a cold climate, but in a desert area. But wait, he was on the deck of a ship- Waaaaait, where's Eliza?

"Mum?" he asked.

The young Ice Master looked around for his mother, but she seemed to have disappeared like how she came.

Yet, Zane had to admit, he did feel a lot better. And he, of course, had his mother to thank for that.

-/

"And some time after I found the Bounty which is the boat we sailed on to get here, we found out I was a robot the whole time, but.. I saw you die. Mother said that you were alive as much as I was, and I couldn't quite process those words."

"Well, I _did_ die. I was only brought back to life by Samukai who just wanted me to build vehicles for his little bony army." Dr. Julien was quiet after that.

"I also cannot process how Eliza could be my mother if I am a robot.. And if she was not in one of my memories." Dr. Julien pursed his lips, beginning to tap his tea cup against the table a little.

"Uh… well.. Eliza _is_ your mother, per se. She just could never have a child, what with her being Queen of Alicelle and all. You see, uh, we met when I had to make weapons for her soldiers, and she was actually shut off in her room most of her life, out of fear that should would hurt someone with her powers. I helped her. I mean, yeah, I almost _died_ in the process, but I helped her. We fell further in love, but if I married her, then I'd be king of Alicelle, and I didn't want that in my life. So I found a way for her and I to still be together… by making you, our son."

"And my ice powers?" Dr. Julien hesitated at this.

"I built you, right?" Zane nodded. "Eliza was the one who brought you to life. Those energy chips I installed? They're filled with Eliza's powers of ice and snow." Dr. Julien sent his son a small smile. "I made you look so much like your mother because you're a Snow King, like how she was a Snow Queen."

"Where is she now?"

"Alicelle Royal Cemetery."

"Is it okay if we, uh… perhaps visit her? When all this is over?"

"Of course, Zane. You deserve to meet your mother. And we could try to meet your aunt and cousins in the process." Dr. Julien reached out and pat Zane's back, pulling him into a hug.

She wasn't there, but the father and son could feel the mother on the son's other side, embracing them with all the love in her heart.

It was like she was a ghost the whole time, guiding Zane to let go of his stress and accept who he was with the help of the happiness he felt when he was with his friends.


End file.
